An electrohydraulic pressure control device of the generic type is disclosed as an example in international publication No. WO 92/12878, wherein, in addition to the sufficiently known modular construction of the valve accommodating member, the lid is subdivided by a plate-shaped carrier element in order to accommodate an electronic controller or component parts of an electronic controller, and to provide the electrical connection between the electronic controller and the contact elements projecting from the solenoid valves. The lid, along with the coils of the solenoid valves, is slipped on the valve domes of the valve accommodating member, and plug contacts engage into each other for making the electrical connection between the contact elements and the electronic or electric components integrated in the lid. For the attachment of the coils to the carrier element, elastic mounts, for example, springs, are used, or the coils are embedded in an elastic shaped part. The elastic mounting means and shaped parts are complex in terms of their dimensioning and positioning on the coils.
Thus, an object of the present invention is to improve the pressure control device known from the previously mentioned state of the art such as to provide a simple positioning of the coils and a compact and functionally optimized assembly of the coils with respect to the carrier element, the assembly permitting to be manufactured and tested as easily as possible, while varying heat expansions of the component parts and component tolerances shall be absorbed with least possible tension.
It is proposed that the coils be arranged within a shaped part which includes stops pressing the sleeves, that are movable into abutment on the valve domes, on the coil casing which conducts the magnetic flux.